


Stacking the Deck

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Stacking the Deck [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn Stillwell never plays fair, playing fair means at some point losing.





	Stacking the Deck

Becca Butcher put up far more of a struggle than Madelyn Stillwell thought she would when she placed a pillow over her head. Clawing and scratching at her, the toll of pregnancy and childbirth, a body pumped full drugs meant she lost that fight quickly. 

Becca's son had cried during his mother murder, but as soon as he was in Madelyn's arms became content again. 

Dr Vogelbaum had eyed her with disgust when he'd seen what she had done. Not that she cared. 

But his new sudden remorse for things was a problem, killing him was harder than Becca and not something she had planned but with both out of the way it left the path clear for her plan.

Her plan was the best plan for her, baby JJ, Vought and Homelander.

She knew Homelander would do anything for her, but having his son meant that his loyalty would never waiver. The family he always wanted. 

"You want to meet your daddy, don't you? Yes, you do," Madelyn cooed at the baby in her arms. "Let's go to him then,".

~~~~ 

The look of surprise on his face when he saw the baby in her arms was a picture, but the confusion and awe on his face when he found out JJ was his son was something else. 

She told him the truth about how his night with Becca had left her pregnant, how Dr Vogelbaum was wrong about him being infertile, the quick pregnancy and the birth.

Lying to him about happened next was easier than she had expected.

"Becca was going to sell your son for a million dollars so she could start over somewhere fresh with her husband," Madelyn lied, watching his face scrunch up in betrayal as she rocked JJ in her arms. "Dr Vogelbaum was going to raise him the way he did you. I couldn't let that happen. Let your son be raised in a sterile lab,".

He was eating it up, his hatred for Jonah Vogelbaum making him believe the man was capable of anything. She had always protected him, comforted and cared for him.

"Madelyn, what did you do?" He asked, trying to cool the rage burning within. 

"I had to protect him. All I could think of was protecting him and bringing him to you. I did what I had to do, I killed them. I don't regret it because at least he's safe,".

He didn't press for more, the shock of becoming father, for the first time having family, grateful to her for saving JJ from the coldness he had known. His and Madelyn bond was stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay we all know that this her behaviour way more than what the writers did for the show


End file.
